


Give Praise

by rowdyhooligan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Shower Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-11 23:58:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18434804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowdyhooligan/pseuds/rowdyhooligan
Summary: Returning from a long trip away, Thor gives the reader a proper welcome





	Give Praise

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted from tumblr

Bruised and bone tired, you were dead on your feet. Why you’d thought training with Clint would be any easier than training with Steve or Bucky, you had no idea. Though unenhanced, the marksman was at the top of his field; after the day of training he’d put you through, you could see why. The normally easy going man had put you through the wringer, and all you wanted was a hot shower and a soft bed. 

Stumbling to your rooms, your mood lifted considerably at the sight of Mjölnir hanging from the hook next to your coat: Thor was back from Asgard. His return was an unexpected, but welcome, surprise. He wasn’t due to return to the compound for another week, his duties keeping him away more than you would have liked. Shucking your shoes, the sound of the shower running in the master bathroom caught your attention, Thor’s muffled singing adding to the din.

It wasn’t easy, your relationship with the godling. His responsibilities to his family and people took up much of his time, weeks and sometimes even months going by without a word. The waiting could be hard, a persistent, nagging fear that he’d been injured or worse always lingering at the back of your mind. Even so, you didn’t regret being with him- yes, there were challenges and sacrifices, but the happiness he brought you outweighed them.

Stripping out of your uniform as you made your way to the bedroom, your smile grew as you got closer. Though you didn’t understand the words, whatever Thor was singing had a lively tune, the joy evident in his voice. Easing the bathroom door open, you paused a moment to simply listen, watching his blurry outline through the glass door of the shower.

“Would you care to join me, or are you content to merely watch?”

“I haven’t decided,” you teased right back, “I’m enjoying the concert, and the view’s pretty damn good from where I’m standing.”

The shower door slid open, steam billowing out to reveal your lover in all his glory, a wide smile on his face as he reached for you. Allowing yourself to be pulled into the stall, your laughter was swallowed by his slow, languid kiss. The spray of warm water slid down your naked skin, tiny droplets clinging to your eyelashes as you lost yourselves in each other.

His arms wrapped around your waist, holding you close as you kissed again and again. You’d missed this, the security and comfort of being in his embrace. When he held you like this, his heart beating strong and steady against yours, nothing could touch you. His mere presence made the stress and pressure of your daily lives melt away. He kept away the dangers and the worry, your safe haven in the storm.

Lips swollen from his kisses, you pulled away with a grin. Resting his forehead against yours, you breathed each other’s air, content to simply bask in each other’s presence. Unable to resist, you cupped his face in your hands, drawing him in for another kiss. He returned it willingly, smiling against your mouth.

Breaking away a second time, you asked, “I take it you had a good visit?”

“Indeed,” he replied, thumbs rubbing circles across your back, “very productive.”

“Does that mean I get you all to myself now,” you asked coyly, leaning into him.

His answering smirk was just as suggestive. Gathering you closer, his hands wandered south, giving your ass a firm squeeze, his cock stirring with interest. “If you think you can handle me…”

Shivering at the promise in his heated gaze, you couldn’t pass up the chance to tease him just a bit. Feigning sudden exhaustion, you wiggled free of his hold, turning your back on him. “I don’t know…Clint really didn’t hold back in training today and I’m beat…”

He wasn’t fooled for a minute, instantly calling your bluff. There was nowhere to escape when he sidled up behind you, hands reaching for your hips. Feathery soft kisses rained down on the back of your neck and shoulders, the scratch of his beard sending your heart racing.  

“What a shame,” he murmured into your skin, barely audible over the steady drum of water, “I’d had so many plans in mind for when I finally returned to you. Truly, there were many times I could think of little else…but if you’re in need of rest, far be it for me to deny you.”

Breath hitching, you melted at his words, conceding the game before it had truly begun. “I’m not _that_ tired, just a little banged up is all.”

Gently spinning you in his arms, his grin was victorious. “Then allow me to tend to you, to pamper and worship you as a goddess.”

You could only nod, watching through hooded eyes as he reached for your body wash, the fragrant aroma filling the steamy bathroom. Working up a lather between his hands, he instructed you to turn, running his sudsy fingers up and down your back. You damn near purred at the attention, head falling forward as his talented hands danced across your back. He left no inch of you untouched, massaging and kneading the knots from your muscles. It was positively sinful, though he’d kept all of his touches innocent…so far.

“I’ll have to have words with Barton,” he mused, working the ball of tension from between your shoulder blades, “he’s been far too rough with you, it seems.”

“You and I both know I can take a lot more punishment than he can dish out,” you quipped back with a sly grin.

“Very true; it’s astonishing just how- resilient- you are, my love.” His hands slid lower, massaging your lower back, knuckles brushing against the top of your ass. Voice pitching lower, he said, “So spirited and tenacious and formidable, every inch the warrior. Had you been born of Asgard, you would have found a place amongst the Valkyries.”

“Oh?”

He hummed an affirmative, hands gliding across your wet skin, reaching forward to cup your breasts. The roll of thunder echoed in your ears as he continued, “They would have welcomed you gladly among their number, riding into battle with swords raised and at the ready. Songs would have been sung and cups raised in honor of your many victories, praising your skill and glory for all the realms to hear. Your admirers would be many, ready to lavish you with all the adoration you deserve, chief among them a prince of Asgard.”

A moan bubbled past your lips as he fondled your breasts, rolling and flicking your nipples until the stiff peaks stood at attention. His erection bumped and prodded at your thighs everytime he would shift his weight behind you. Abandoning the pretense of washing you, Thor used his knee to nudge your legs apart, raining kisses down your neck. Arching into his touch, you were putty in his hands- and he knew it.

Tongue flicking out to lap up the little beads of water dotting your skin, Thor steadily ground his hips into yours, a rhythmic thrust that fanned the flames of lust burning bright in your center. Heat gathered low in your belly, insistent and demanding. You moved against him, folds slick with arousal. One of his hands trailed down your tummy, calloused fingertips grazing your burning flesh.

Teeth latched onto the crook of your neck just as he reached the damp curls between your thighs. You mewled at his touch, softly whimpering his name, needing more. Biting and sucking his mark into your skin, Thor dipped a finger into your waiting heat, a teasing touch that only had you wanting more. He did it again, taking great care to brush against your aching clit.

“Stop teasing, dammit,” you moaned, voice nearly lost in the drone of water.

He shushed you. “Patience, my love- I said I would worship you as you deserve and I am a man of my word.”

Before you could object, he gave your clit a tweak, chuckling at your pleasured whine. Easing a finger into your channel, Thor rubbed and stroked your walls, spreading your slick around, grinding against your clit with the heel of his palm. Chest heaving, you rode his hand, desperate for more. You wanted his cock in you yesterday, yearning for the stretch and burn of being fucked and filled.

Mercifully, Thor slipped a second finger inside, scissoring your walls open to better accommodate him. He fucked into you at a steady rate, teeth scraping along your skin, your breasts heavy and achy from his attention. Spreading your legs wider, you sent up a silent thank you to Tony for the massive showers he’d outfitted in all of the bathrooms.

Desire curled tighter and tighter in your belly, his talented fingers keeping you teetering on the edge. Whenever he felt your climax drawing closer, he would slow his movements, denying you that sweet release. Much as you wanted to demand more, you held your tongue- if Thor wanted to take his time with you, nothing would rush him.

He brought you to the edge over and over again, his own hungry grunts growing louder with each denial. Honeyed praise fell from his lips, gruff voice full of reverence. Sticky slick dripped down his fingers and your thighs, your pussy walls fluttering around his hand. You felt another climax fast approaching, squirming and wiggling your hips, urging him to let you come already.

You nearly keened when he pulled away, leaving you empty and bereft, the promise of orgasm swiftly fading. A wet sucking sound filled the shower stall as Thor lapped up every drop of your slick from his fingers with a groan. Glaring at him over your shoulder, your mouth went dry at the sight of him noisily drinking down your arousal, his eyes dark with lust, cock slapping against his belly button.

His fingers thoroughly clean, Thor pulled you back against his chest, tilting your face back to lay a searing kiss on your lips. He coaxed your mouth open, the rich tang of your own arousal flooding your senses. You returned the kiss just as fiercely, reaching behind to cradle the back of his neck and bring him closer, holding nothing back.

Without breaking the kiss, Thor reached down and took himself in hand, angling the head of his cock at your entrance. The slow stretch of your walls as he sank inside was as inexorable as the tides, your thighs trembling, belly fluttering as he filled you to the hilt. Thor greedily swallowed your pleasured moans, his fingers clenching down on your hips hard enough to bruise. There was no escaping him, not that you would ever want to.

Seated fully inside, Thor broke the kiss with one last nip at your bottom lip, licking away the sting. He maneuvered you until you were positioned exactly as he wanted: legs spread wide, hands braced against the wall, back arched and breasts thrust forward. The heavy weight of his balls swayed against your ass when he leaned over you, gripping firmly at your waist.

The drag of his cock as he withdrew had you breathless with anticipation. Rolling his hips forward, Thor moaned your name, the sound of it going straight to your cunt. Head dropping forward, you rocked back to meet his thrusts, gasping for air in the steamy room. The two of you fell into a steady rhythm of give and take, falling into a pattern as old as time.

None of your past lovers ever fucked you the way Thor did, as if it was his sole mission in life to bring you pleasure. He worshipped you with his body, offering every kiss, every touch as a sacrifice at your altar. He praised you in the language of Asgard, words you couldn’t understand but still left you reeling. He’d truly ruined you for mortal lovers.

You cried out his name when he snapped his hips sharply, rutting into you harder and faster now. His balls slapped the backs of your thighs, the hot length of him splitting you open again and again. You were sure to be sore and aching in the morning, but it hardly mattered. Scrabbling at the tiled wall, you reveled in it, the pleasure and pain of being fucked by a god.

Belly quivering, knees shaking, you raced towards the edge, pleasure coiling tight in your core. Snaking a hand down to your clit, you rubbed frantically at the swollen bundle of nerves, practically sobbing out Thor’s name as your release came crashing down on you. Toes curling, ecstasy sang in your blood, white hot bliss flooding your body from top to bottom.

He rode you through it all, granting you no respite from the onslaught of pleasure. He knocked your hand away from your center, rough fingers gentle on your clit as he coaxed you to a second climax before the first had even faded. You choked out a garbled whine, the walls of your cunt pulsing around him in time to your frenzied heartbeat.

It was too much for him, the rhythmic clench of your pussy pulling his climax from him. After a few more hard thrusts, Thor went still with a guttural moan, spilling his release deep inside you. The warm rush of come filling your channel triggered little aftershocks of pleasure, leaving you limp and sated. Thor stayed seated in you until his softening cock slipped free of your passage with a wet squelch, pearls of come dribbling down your thighs.

You don’t know how long the two of you stood like that, water cascading around you as you came back to reality. Gradually, you became aware of Thor muttering something into your neck, too soft to hear over the shower. “Wha?”

“I adore you,” he repeated, beard tickling your skin, “with all that I am, I adore you.”

Forcing your shaky legs to move, you turned, wincing at the first warning throbs of pain in your thighs. Gathering him in your arms, you curled into him, resting your head on his chest. “I’m yours, I’m yours, I’m yours.”

Basking in the afterglow for a few more minutes, Thor eventually shut off the water, though not before carefully cleaning up the mess between your thighs. The fluffy towel he used to dry you off felt heavenly against your sore body. Scooping you up in his arms, he carried you over to the massive bed. Unwilling to let him go, you dragged him down to the mattress beside you. Laughing, he plopped down next to you, rolling onto his back and hauling you onto his chest.

Curling into his warmth, you muttered drowsily, “You smell like home.”

He smiled, eyes soft. “You will always have a home with me, beloved, for you are ever in my heart.”

“You big sap.”

“For you? Always. Now rest, my warrior queen, and gather your strength. I’ve been away far too long and mean to make up for lost time.”


End file.
